


And Then They Had...

by dizzy, virkatjol



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Make Them Do It, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/virkatjol/pseuds/virkatjol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cam, Vala, Daniel and Sam end up on a planet where being married is required. Cam and Vala end up getting hitched. Aliens Made Them Do It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then They Had...

"No," Cam says, absolutely putting his foot down.

Of course it does no good.

"Cam." Sam's voice is stern. The village elder is still giving Vala that appraising look and as much as Cam doesn't want to do this, he realizes... they really have no choice.

"Am I that unappealing to you?" Vala's trying for witty but he hears a touch of genuine hurt in her voice.

That, combined with the fact that if he doesn't claim her, she'll likely be carted off to wherever they take unclaimed women, does him in. He reaches for Vala's hand and, through clenched teeth, wraps his fingers around her wrist. "This does not mean anything," he warns her.

She flashes a grin at him and wraps her free hand around his arm. "Of course not," she says, entirely too innocently. "Just that you're my husband."

"Lets get this over with." Cam's not happy. It's not that he doesn't want her. He does. It's that he doesn't want to be a joke. The colonel that married the annoying alien woman because he wasn't smart enough to figure it all out.

The shaman takes both of their hands and forms a shape together. Vala's smiling at him over the firelight and she looks lovely. Something in him softens, just a bit and he lets his lips turn up in a small grin.

"You owe me."

"I've got ideas about how to pay you back." Her eyebrows raise as the religious leader starts circling them and chanting.

Cam can only shake his head. "I'm sure you do. We're here for a mission."

She's unperturbed by his excuses. "Cameron, you weren't listening were you?"

"Listening?" Now he's a little scared. What wasn't he hearing while he was trying to think of a way out of this.

Her teeth show bright white as her smile widens. "We have to go through the whole ritual." She can tell he's still completely lost. "Locked in a room, a small one, until morning. Together."

He winces. "Okay, so we'll just both get a good night's sleep, right?"

Now she's looking positively predatory at him. "Once i wear you out."

He'd have jerked his hand away if not for the fact that the religious leader was still circling them and chanting. His annoyance surges though. He's aware that his thing for her is probably pretty damn easy for her to spot, since hardly anything gets by Vala, but he feels embarrassed and insulted that she's taking it so lightly. It's hard for him not to snap back at her but he doesn't want to garner them any negative attention.

So he forces a smile and when the shaman stops, gives them a benevolent nod, and brings his two hands together, Cam steels himself for something he really had never imagine would happen like this: his first kiss with Vala.

She tries to deepen it but he keeps his lips firmly closed and pulls away after a few seconds. She looks grumpy and that just makes him more annoyed. He wishes it meant something to her besides a punchline, or a quick fling in the name of duty.

They are escorted to a long table and seated. "Now for the good part." She thinks for a moment. "Well the good part before the good part."

He leans closer to her, but it's a mistake. She smells addicting and her taste still lingers on his lips. "Vala." It's a warning. But she just winks at him and starts grabbing helpings of food for them both as the servants walk by.

"What? This was how it was when I was Qetesh, I don't mind serving you too. Grab or they go." She waves a turkey leg in front of him before setting it on her plate.

Cam looks around for the team, but can't find them anywhere. "Do you-"

"They aren't allowed in. It's a religious ceremony and celebration." A moan escapes her mouth as she bites into a succulent looking fruit or some sort.

It almost distracts him from his thoughts. "But we're not part of this religion either..." He really should stop trying to decipher the beliefs of the people he meets off world.

Vala shrugs. He watches the delicate motion of her shoulders and how the low flicker of flame plays on her skin. "Well, apparently they've adopted us in. It's your fault, you know."

"What?" Cam gives her another annoyed look.

"Well, look how quickly Daniel reacted, telling the elders that Sam was already claimed by him!" She points out. "If you'd just said I was already claimed..."

Cam realizes that she's right, and also that this is one of those lessons that O'Neill probably should have left him. Just a quick note on a post-it would have been great. Once in a while you might have to pretend to be married to female teammates. "Fine. So next time, i'll claim you."

"Of course you will." At his looks she almost feels sorry for him. "We're married now."

"It won't-" She shushes him as one of the tribes leaders approaches. He lowers his tone. "It won't count at the SGC."

"Why don't you ask Daniel Jackson about marriages on other planets counting..." She turns towards the elder just in time. "Hello, elder religious man with great amounts of delicious food."

The man either doesn't hear her or just ignores her and turns to Cam. "You will have thirty more minutes to eat before you are escorted out for the consummation."

Cam takes a long drink before stumbling over his next words. "Consumma... Yeah, that... Well, better eat up then." He feels a warmth against his thigh and looks down. It's Vala's hand, of course, but it's surprising. He's too emotional, too en pointe, too everything and her touch feels like heat and electricity and he stares at the cup that he's been drinking out of. "Vala?"

"What do you think?" She takes another sip and he swears that her pupils dilate instantly. Or maybe everything is slowing down. "They want to make sure even unwilling participants become completely willing and consenting."

"So they drugged us," he says, voice low, not wanting anyone to overhead.

"Well, after the wedding, at least," she responds.

Her hand on his thigh burns now and he reaches down to cover it with his own, planning on moving it away, but somehow that doesn't happen. Somehow, instead, he ends up just holding it. He feels like his mind is in a fog and he tries to fight it.

Her fingers squeeze his. "Cameron," she says, instantly, calling his attention. "I won't-"

She stops talking, as if she's not sure what to say, or maybe she forgot.

"Won't?" He prompts her.

"If you don't want to..." She trails off again, and licks her lips. It seems like she spends a long time gathering words. "I spent years being forced to endure a variety of sexual acts with no control. I will not... I will never... not if you don't want to."

He just stares at her mouth. It's so very red, like a rose, or something equally as lovely as it is colorful. They remind him that he kissed her earlier, it wasn't a proper kiss though. He'd been afraid. He can't remember why right now. He squeezes the tips of her fingers and brings them up to his lips. Once they're placed there and he just breathes in her scent. The tips of her fingers are moving and he purses his lips against them. Kissing. Wanting more suddenly. He's staring down at her but not really seeing until her pointer slips between his lips and he gently bites down.

"Oh, god... Vala." He forces his eyes to focus. On the verge of pulling her onto his lap, in front of everyone, he needs to breathe. But every time he does all he can smell is her. She's making him drunker on her arousal. "I don't know what I want anymore. Past the fact that I feel like I'm going to die if I don't have you."

It's mutual. Every twitch of the nerves, every sniff of that powerful scent filled with pheromones. "We can control it." She knows it's true, she's seen it done. "It's hard-"

"Is it ever." Cam watches her eyes scrape along his form and landing dead center on his crotch. He swears that he doesn't have control of his limbs any longer as he drops her hand down and presses her palm to his erection.

He can almost watch her line of thought derail as she wraps her hands around him. Still, though, after a moment she pulls it away. He's never seen her look quite so conflicted in all the time that he's known her. "Vala," he says, voice rough with want. "I am confused as hell right now but trust me, not wanting you... has never been a problem."

"Well, men wanting me, in general, has never been a problem..." She aims for cheeky and falls somewhere short because now she can't stop staring at his mouth.

He reaches up and cups her cheek and leans in, brushing his lips so lightly over hers. "Vala..."

"Yes?" She murmurs, tongue darting out to swipe over his bottom lip.

"Has it been half an hour yet?" He manages to just barely get the words out before his mouth is on hers with more pressure, pressing against her lips and then guiding them apart.

She's hot and sweet and wet and everything he's imagined - when he wasn't supposed to be imagining. His tongue brushes over hers as her lips part wider and they are devouring each other. In front of a room full of people. Neither of them can be bothered to care. It's all about that moment. Their mouths. The heat, the flavor. Her hands are gripping his hair and holding him closely. They're both leaning towards each other and the uncomfortable position barely gets noticed over the slide of their lips and slip of their tongues.

In time, they aren't sure how much, they need to breathe. They're panting as they pull away but despite the lack of air they keep drifting back, lips meeting briefly again and again. Her hand is back between his legs and it's pure ecstasy and torture all at once. He's hard and sensitive and the scrape of his briefs across his cock is almost too much.

She palms the tip of his dick and feels the heat of something more. "Pre come?" she whispers the words against his lips before taking them with her mouth again.

"Seriously, has it been thirty minutes?" He wants to be inside her. Actually, he wants more than that. He wants to bury his face between her thighs and devour her. He wants to suckle her breasts and run his hands up and down her naked back. He wants to feel her wrapped around him. But, fuck, does he ever want to be inside her.

Gentle hands guide them up and Cam really isn't cool with this. He'd rather everyone else just leave. But the hands are insistent and he realizes on some level that at the end of what feels like this unending journey down a hallway will be a bed, and privacy, and Vala.

He looks over at her and he can't help himself, he grins. Her face lights up and she grins back and maybe it's the drugs or whatever they put into the juice but he feels lighter than air all of a sudden because she looks about as happy as he feels.

He also realizes, on an even deeper level, that this can't be real; she'd never look at him like that. But right now it's easy to convince himself otherwise.

The door shuts behind them with a loud thud and he turns to her, both of them reaching for each other.

Their lips find purchase once more and hands are pulling and tugging at clothes and limbs. Wanting to be together, close, touching and wanting it now. But the hinderance of clothing is making it hard. As soon as her BDU top is yanked free and tossed away his face drops and buries his nose between her breasts. She's still got a tank on and he's tearing at the straps, twisting and pulling them down and trapping her arms.

Vala takes advantage of the position and undoes the front of his pants. Her hand finally has enough room and reaches between the folds. Her hand grips him, harder then she plans and jerks - his cock jumps in response.

"Baby," He murmurs while his teeth tease the swell of her left breast. "Slow down..." She squeezes again and he groans against her.

"The drugs..." She finds his mouth with hers again, needing to kiss him again. "They help-"

Cam's lips crush against hers and she falls backwards. They've rotated and moved and the bed is right there. "Help me get you naked faster?"

She laughs breathlessly. "Well, you could say that. They're certainly providing incentive..."

She reaches up and yanks at his shirt, fists full of cloth in both hands. He hits the bed knees first, catching himself above her with his palms sinking into the impossibly soft covering on the bed. Her hair is in disarray around her head and she looks so beautiful. He lowers himself down and catches her mouth again.

Her fingers scrabble against the back of his neck, trying to find purchase in hair that's cropped too short. She bucks her hips up and then wraps a leg around his thigh, grinding against his hard on.

"Vala," he gasps, and her fingers are working the buttons of his shirt now and then shoving it off. She wants to feel bare skin under her hands, not the cloth. As soon as his chest is bared and sits up, pushing him back, straddling his lap and attacking his neck with her mouth, kissing and biting.

Her hips rock against him as her thighs part and she sinks closer. His cock is pressing up, begging her to bring him in. Vala's hands are working at his pants and his briefs are moving downwards with them and she's kissing her way down his chest.

The heat of her pussy is right there right by his dick and oh lord, does he want more. He aches for it and as her ministrations free him from the confines of his pants he can see how much. He's a dark color and so hard. The head is flared and leaking and the sight of his arousal makes him feel it even more.

"Shit." There's no thought to the process Cam just flips them over. He needs her. Somehow, someway, he's not picky. He wriggles out of his pants and then strips hers off too. "Nothing between us now." Her bra and tank disappeared at some point. He can't recall anything as her knees part and reveal her sex. Glistening, throbbing, red with need. He can smell her and it makes him need her more fiercely.

Vala becons him back to her and his hands cup both knees and he moves her legs back and forth while staring intensely at her cunt.

"See something you like?" She's breathless with her wanting and she bucks her hips to emphasize that she hopes he does.

He can't decide. Eat her out or plunge in? So he waits, it's tempting the draw of the drug, but it's worth it as he slides his hands down the insides of her thighs.

Vala makes the decision for him; she reaches down between them, strokes the length of them and then moves her hand to her cunt, slicking her own fingers over herself before reaching for him again. This time it's wet, smoother and more lubricated, and the fact that she just lubed him up with her own juices... He shudders and has to concentrate hard not to lose it right then.

"Please," she whines so softly, her body arching toward him. "Cameron..."

He guides himself into her, trusting that she's wet enough to ease the way because, fuck, he can see it, the skin gleaming with it. She's wet and soft and tight and he moves in slowly to let her adjust to the size of him, despite her wriggling and demanding more.

He covers her mouth with his not to stifle the sounds but just because he needs to taste her. Once he's all the way in he uses what tiny bit of willpower he has left to just stay like that, just for a moment, just feeling her, before the urge to move and thrust and fuck overwhelms him.

The whimpering sound tickles his ear and he can't take it any longer. He starts pulling back - slow, easy strokes. And then he slips gently back in. She's so tight around him. His girth stretches her and it makes him harden more thinking about how it must feel for her. She's moaning his name and her hips roll with him.

"More, Cameron." Her voice is low and throaty and he's so fucking turned on that he obeys. Doesn't think even just whatever she asks, it's hers. The noises their bodies are making make what they are doing that much hotter. The slick slide of his cock into her sheath echoes in the room mingling with their breathy moans and throaty groaning.

He tucks his face against her neck as his hips speed up. She's wrapped her thighs around his waist and one hand has crept down and she's rhythmically squeezing his ass. Pulling him back as quick as she can when he leaves. She just wants to feel full and he wants to give her that feeling.

He cups her shoulders and helps her arch against him. "Vala, baby." Her body is fluttering around him and he hopes that's a tell that she's getting close. "You feel like a dream."

"This better not be a dream." Her voice is muffles against his collarbone where she bites down when he hits the perfect spot on the next stroke. "It's far better than any dream."

He rolls them over so that she's on top of him because he wants to look at her right now. She's glorious, mussed and flushed and perfect. He manages the transition with his cock still buried inside of her and she starts to move on him right away, planting her hands on his chest and rocking, riding him.

He reaches up to cup her breasts and feel the weight of them against his palm, toying with the nipples. "You're perfect," he rasps, pulling together all of his focus to not come just yet, despite the warning signals his body is shooting throughout him.

He lets one hand fall between her legs and rubs his fingers over her slit. She gasps and clenches around him. He lets his fingers wander lower, feeling where he's going in and out of her body, the wetness she's dripping onto his shaft and down his balls. "Just like that," he says, needing it so much.

All of her strength is focused on moving on him. Her thighs tremble with effort. She's fit, but so aroused, so focused on him between her legs. She clamps around him as she raises her body only a short distance now, just enough for the head of his cock to scrape across the spot that's just right inside her.

"Oh, Cameron, ohhh." She moans and he takes the cue. His hand stops playing in her folds and focuses on her clit. "So, so, so close." She's muttering and straining. His thumb isn't doing enough so she puts a hand over his and presses harder.

Vala jams herself down on him and then he feels everything tense and he watches as her eyes roll back before shutting.

The fire of her climax rips through her and she can't move, the only thing not tense is the hair on her head. All her muscles are tight with pleasure as her body ripples hard around him. So hard.

"Vala, Vala, please..." He's begging her without even realizing he's doing it, all his mind can concentrate on his how hard he is, how tight against his body his balls are, how full of come and ready to empty all of that inside of her. He wants to let go so badly but he's waiting for some sign from her.

She nearly comes again when she realizes it. This man, so in control, such a leader, waiting on her - for her - letting her have all the power. He'd meant it when he said he wasn't going to do anything she didn't want.

She raises herself on him and comes back down hard, leaning over him and planting her palms on his chest, feeling the strength of muscle and heat of skin there. She fucks herself on him over and over, hard and fast, a rhythm she knows will drive him nuts.

And then the doors open and she stops moving and Cam could really cry because he needs to get off so badly.

Cam doesn't look who it is before fumbling with the sheet to cover her. She's his now. Jealousy shoots through him next to the fire of his arousal. It tempers it slightly. When she's good and covered she makes a move to roll off him but he steadies her and grips her thigh. Fuck if she gets to abandon him in the state he's in now.

"Daniel Jackson, you better have a fucking "world is going to end in five seconds" excuse for busting in here," Cam growls the words out.

Dr. Jackson is trying to find words. His mouth is opening and nothing is coming out. Vala would laugh if his entrance wasn't so badly timed. "If you don't have anything to say," Vala chastises him. "We're-"

"Damn busy." Cam adds."What do you need, Jackson?"

"We just - we were-"

"Out with it, Daniel." Vala smiles at him sweetly over her shoulder, and then clenches her body around Cam's cock in a way that makes him shudder in pleasure and groan.

Daniel suddenly looks very pained. "It was a rescue, but you clearly-"

"Don't need rescuing." She holds up one hand and wiggles her fingers in a wave. "But if Cameron feels adventurous later on, I'll be sure and add your name to the list of people we'll call."

Cam growls, again.

"Or maybe not." She sounds slightly apologetic, but only slightly, and then turns back to Cam and starts to move again. Cam is the one with a view of how quickly Daniel scrambles back and out of the room. Once the door shuts with a loud thud, she snickers. "That was fun."

"Fun is not the word I'd use," Cam retorts.

"Speaking of, how on earth are you still capable of forming words right now?" She tsks under her breath. "Clearly I'm not doing my wifely duties..."

She starts to move again and somehow the pause just makes it all the better. Everything in Cam is wound up so tight and he feels like his entire body is going to explode when he finally comes, when Vala gets him there - because he is entirely aware that right now Vala's the one running this show, and he has no complaints.

He knocks the sheet off her so he can see everything. The bounce of her breasts, the sway of her hips - as she takes him in over and over - the wave of her hair as she tips her head back and exposes her lovely, pale throat. Everything, he needs it all. His hand's grip her hips and just follow her rhythm. There's no need to interfere she's already an expert at his body. His cock is hard buried deep inside her and he can't recall ever being this turned on, this hard.

"God, baby, you're amazing..." He grunts and moans. Breathy and unable to catch enough oxygen. All the blood in his body is located in his dick right now and it makes him a little light headed. She's clamping around him now as she moves and it's too much. "Gonna come... oh, Vala, ohhhh, baby..."

His whispered declaration makes her shudder around him. It's almost enough for her that he's so effected. "Come, Cameron." She tips herself closer, lips brushing his ear. "Come inside me. Deep inside me."

"Fuck..." He jams her down onto him, fingers dig into her hips and then he's jerking upwards. Come shoots hard from his cock. The pleasure racing through him is so powerful that he's seeing spots. Then he remembers to breathe. He's thrusting hard and short into her and he can feel the heat of his come splashing back onto his cock. Her body is rippling harder around him and he looks down and sees her finger rapidly circling her clit. She's masturbating on him and it's the hottest fucking thing ever. Another spurt of come leaves him and then he can feel her orgasm overtake her.

He's pretty sure he loses consciousness, even just for a few seconds, because he definitely can't account for the period of time between feeling her start to come around him and feeling her relax against him, though if the way she's struggling to catch her breath means anything, whatever he missed was spectacular.

She collapses against him, pulling her hand from between them. Sticky fingers wrap against his bicep and she clings like she thinks he's going to disappear from underneath him.

He puts a hand on her back, between her shoulder blades, grounding them both as they let sleep claim them.

*

When Cam wakes back up, he realizes right away that part of him never went to sleep. Vala's still on top of him, head pillowed on his shoulder and her hips snug against him. He's still inside of her and he's hard - whatever they'd drugged them with must not be out of his system entirely just yet.

One arm is across Vala's back and he moves it, slowly, stroking up and down. He reaches the swell of her ass and he can't help but splay his hand across it to feel the soft flesh, so smooth and silky under his fingertips. He can feel he breasts pressing against his chest too, all the points of contact between them, and he doesn't know how long he can hold still.

His light touch must tickle because she exhales and snuggles into him a little more, like she's trying not to wake up. When she shifts her body Cam can't help his reaction though; his cock inside of her, jerking a little. She gasps a little and grinds down onto him, squeezing.

"You're still hard..." Her lips travel along his cheek as she raises her head and starts to rock on him. She looks around the room. "Any idea how long we were sleeping?"

Cam can't concentrate already with her body moving over his. He uses his hands on her ass to help her tempo. He can feel the muscles clench beneath his palm in time with the tight squeezing on his cock. "I don't even care, Vala."

She smiles before taking his lips with hers. It's a wet, open mouthed kiss. Full of promise and wanting. "Then I'm doing my job well."

With that his hands roam up her body until he's cupping her shoulders. He holds tight and flips them. She chuckles and her thighs grip his hips when he settles into that position. He wants to pound into her. Show her everything he's feeling.

Wait... Feeling? He pumps once and watches her face. The little grin that twists just so when he hits the right spot. Yeah, that makes a flutter in his chest. The way her breath puffs past her lips as she releases air at the bottom of his stroke. Another flutter. Her hands raking along his hair with her body begging his for more. When she opens her eyes and her gaze meets his he knows it's all true.

It's not just fucking to him. Goddamn it. He's just going to get hurt. But her throat makes a little mewing sound and he forgets his trouble. All he can do is make sure she's contented. Help her find her pleasure, worry about your heart later, Cameron. She clenches around him all thought except thrusting into her is gone.

She sees a flash of something when she opens her eyes. It makes her smile bigger. That smile stems from some place she's unfamiliar with. A place that's rarely felt. She shakes it off with a grunt and a moan and raises her legs higher. He takes one over his elbow and it's utter perfection. The angle is pressing the head of his cock over her G-spot every time. She clenches and pulls and he seems to drop deeper inside her.

"More... Cam... oh, fuck... I need more." She tugs on his neck and their lips meet. Messy and fast, wet and hot. Their tongues are stroking each other outside their mouths and it's so hot and she arches into him further. "Feels so good..."

"Hope so," he says, managing a joke that takes them both by surprise. She gasps as she laughs, and it throws off their rhythm in a way that just blows Cam's mind. He thrusts helplessly into her just wanting more, deeper, wanting to come, to feel her come. He cups her face and her hair is tangled in his fingers, pulls her mouth to his again.

Vala goes willingly, eagerly. She can feel her orgasm fast approaching and presses her face to the curve of his neck. She can smell him, close and intimate, like clean sweat and spice and musk. It's damp but not cloying, and she loves feeling his skin on hers, the heat of him everywhere, not just where they're joined.

She doesn't even realize she's whispering his name like a chant until she breaks off mid-word to cry out against his skin. It slams into her, making her quake from within, clenching and spasming around him in a way she can't control. The added moisture between them from her orgasm makes his thrusting almost frictionless and he presses in harder and faster until he's coming too, spurting thick and hot, deep inside of her.

And... that's a problem. That's probably a problem, and he'll have to ask her about that, just as soon as he can salvage a couple of brain cells. Which might be a while.

He lets her leg back down and slumps on top of her. His whole body is shaking and there's no way he can support his weight any longer. The tickle of her fingers along his spine makes him shiver and his cock twitches inside her as he softens. The drugs are wearing off but his body wants to regain the endurance that they gave him.

"You're heavy." She kisses at his cheek where he's let his face fall into the crook of her neck.

Cam grunts and goes to move off her. "Mmm, sorry, baby." A chill makes them both shiver as they separate. The covers are pulled around them quickly as Vala curls up against his side. He looks down at her, her dark hair spreading across his chest and her fingers dancing through his chest hair.

"This is..." She looks up at him and grins, just a little. "Relaxing, nice..." She tips her chin up and catches his with her lips, just wanting to kiss him again.

It's all soft and pliable under his palm as he caresses her. Her back and shoulders and ass. His fingers slip around her waist and run over the edge of her abs. That's when he remembers.

"We just had sex..." Her eyes are laughing at him as she nods, smiling, against him. "Sex, without protection..."

"We're married now. It's alright..." She shimmies up him and her fingers tip his face towards her before she covers his lips with her own. "We can have sex again, too."

He shuts his eyes briefly, real life sinking back in like a wet blanket. "Vala."

"You sound too serious." She kisses him again and, despite himself, he kisses her back.

"Vala," he starts again, softly. "This is serious. We didn't use protection, you could be-"

He stops talking when Vala pulls away... not so much physically, since the bed isn't that big, but something about her closes off to him just a little and it gives him a pang. Her voice is light but it doesn't fool him. "According to Dr. Lam, you've got nothing to worry about. No little Mitchell's running around getting into trouble. At least not from me."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Apparently my darling daughter fixed Mummy a little too well." She shifts onto her back, and her hand touches her stomach. He doesn't miss the hint of something wistful there. "When she healed me, after giving birth, she healed too much. Dr. Lam doesn't think I'll have children."

"Shit," Cam says, not his most eloquent moment but somehow it still seems fitting. "Vala, I'm sorry."

"It's not as though I'd have been any sort of mother anyway," she says, staring up at the ceiling.

Cam props himself onto his elbow and looks down at her. "I think you'd have been a good mother."

She smiles at him and he gets that twist in his gut because it feels like she means it, that smile. Like she's really happy he just said that, like she's happy he's here at all, and he's in so much trouble now because he'd do just about anything to get another smile like that.

"You're sweet, Cameron Mitchell." She watches his hand cup her belly and stroke back and forth where any child would be held. It makes her feel things she can't place... Or doesn't want to. Things that make people trapped places. Things that tie you down and make running impossible. She scrunches her eyes closed and tries to push those types of feelings back. She grabs his hand and places it on her breast instead.

There's a slight creaking sound and Cam knows it's his elbow. He gently lowers himself to be level with her. "I can imagine these filled with milk. A child suckling to get his nourishment." He lifts her breast slightly as if he's checking to see if it's become heavier just for the discussion of her becoming pregnant. "You'd be lovely pregnant. I bet Dr. lam doesn't know for sure. If you want it. I'm sure it will happen."

"I'm sure I shouldn't have any child to care for..." She wishes he'd just drop it. The last thing she needs is to want what he's suggestion. "Besides, you don't want me to bear your children. I'm sure you've got someone much more vanilla picked out."

He doesn't. He can only see dark hair and bright gray eyes with a wicked smile and witty sense of humor. "I only have time for one wife. If tonight is any indication of the time commitment you'll be requiring."

"I'm quite needy, Cameron..." Her hips arch and her nipples tighten at the suggestion. She's positive it's not the drugs effecting her now. It's nothing more than him. Her stomach drops in a bit of terror. The urge to bolt almost overwhelms her until his lips cover hers. Then all she can think about is how warm and sweet he is. How soft, how much she just wants to kiss him forever.

"This is so fucked up," he murmurs against her mouth. "Vala, I want... shit. I don't know what I want."

Those words don't exactly reassure her. She starts to pull away, already trying to build back up those emotional defenses.

He sees this and realizes his mistake. "No, hey... listen. This is... this is a bad way to go about... what we just did. The situation, and all. But it's not... bad."

"I somehow feel your government might think otherwise," Vala points out, trying to cling to some humor when she really doesn't feel like laughing at all.

"I don't know what they'll say. Probably just try and sweep it under the rug. But we don't... have to."

"What do you mean?" She's almost afraid to even ask.

"I mean, I like you, Vala." He works up every last bit of courage he has, coasting on the remnants of the drugs in his system and the way she's looking at him. "I'm not saying we have to get married. Stay married. Whatever you wanna call it. But we could..."

"Do this?" She gestures between them, meaning sex.

"Or other stuff. Just, away from the base, try to be a little bit normal."

"Now, Cameron," she smiles a little. "I think you might be reaching there."

He chuckles and buries his face against her neck, kissing the pale skin. "OKay, well, not normal then. But go to the movies or dinner or even just hang out at my place. Get away from the insanity that we live in all the time."

"Get to know..." She hisses as he sucks on a bit of her neck, not hard enough to mark her but solid pressure. "Know each other."

"Mmhmm." Cam pulls back and looks at her again. "I'd really like that."

She's not sure if she should admit it. They've come a long way in such a short time and everything feels furiously quick but not wrong. "I'd like that too."

They seal everything with a kiss. "Next time we lock the damn door though. I don't need Jackson interrupting ever again."

A fit of giggles over takes her and she snuggles into his arms. "As our dear friend Muscles would say - indeed."

The end


End file.
